


By The Seashore

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Modern AU, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A moodboard for a modern AU Anairë/Eärwen romance.
Relationships: Anairë/Eärwen (Tolkien)
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	By The Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for Femslash February, in response to Silmladylove's prompt "White Crest of Waves."


End file.
